Harry Has A Bad Day
by Terminated15
Summary: Harry Potter has a bad day. !rape (not over the top) !CP (abuse but not too over the top- i have dignity!)


Warning! This story contains sexual assault and physical abuse! Don't like, don't read!

Harry Potter was in pain. Agonizing pain. He had just returned from a hard summer with his uncle and aunt, one that he was beaten and starved every day. So when he ran out of Snape's class after finally telling the git off, he ran his hardest, ignoring the pain in his back, arse, and legs.

He ran until he reached a corridor he had never seen before, something far away from the dungeon. So there, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, flung himself into the nearest corner and cried.

He only stopped himself when he heard footsteps. A shadow crouched in front of him, and an arm reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" The stranger asked.

Harry looked up at the stranger. He was a Slytherin- Harry could tell by the badge and the tie- with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. His hair was slicked back, and he had a slight tan. The Slytherin stood up and offered Harry a hand. Warily, Harry took it.

The Slytherin was tall, with muscular arms.

"I'm Andrew- Andrew Gordon. And you are...?" The Slytherin asked.

"Harry."

"Harry, you're hurt. Let me take you to the hospital wing."

When the boy didn't protest, Andrew began to lead him away. Suddenly, he made a sharp turn into an abandoned room. His kind, helpful demeanor changed. Andrew glared at him, sneering. He threw Harry to the ground, laughing meanly when the boy cried out.

"You think you can defy the dark lord and get away with it? Your actions got my uncle killed!" Andrew backhanded Harry, sending the Gryfindor into a wall. Harry curled himself into a ball, arms protecting his head.

Andrew took this moment to throw the small boy over a desk, and spelled ropes to hold his ankles and knees to the desk legs, and his arms to the top. Harry struggled helplessly. He was stuck.

Another spell, and his clothes disappeared. Harry groaned. At least his uncle didn't tie him up.

Andrew laughed from somewhere behind him. From the sound of it, the Slytherin was rummaging through a drawer. Harry didn't have to wait too long to find out.

THWAP

"Aah!" Harry screeched when the ruler came in contact with his arse. Again and again it came down, and Harry kept squealing in pain. He wanted so desperately to block the blows with his hands, to do anything to get the pain to stop!

THWAP

But Merlin, he couldn't even kick. Andrew must have wanted a show, because the bindings around his ankles vanished.

THWAP

"Aieee!" Harry shrieked.

THWAP

Harry screeched louder, as the ruler began to move towards his sitting spots and thighs.

THWAP

THWAP

Those two had come so quickly, Harry couldn't even cry out in between. The loss of breath got to him and Harry Potter began bawling his eyes out, screeching with every blow.

After the 17th, he couldn't take it anymore. "Ple- AAHHIEEEEE- aaase stopppp please- AH! AHH!"

The twentieth blow had landed.

"What?" Andrew asked coldly. Too late, Harry remembered the rule of beatings: never beg for it to end.

SMACK

"OOOHHHHH!" Harry wailed. There was a fire in his arse! As strike after stroke of the paddle landed on his defenseless arse, Harry began to scream. Shrinking after every blow didn't seem to cut it- no, he had to keep howling in pain, twisting in the loose bonds, stomping his feet in frustration. Andrew laughed and laughed.

SMACK

"AHHH! WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

SMACK

"AIEE! WAAAAHHHHHH!"

SMACK

"YEOW! GAHHHHH!"

SMACK

"AAAHHHHHH! YAAAHHHHHRR!"

After 25 of those, Harry couldn't stop screaming. Twisting in his bonds, he manages to yank an arm out of its ropes and flung it back to protect his arse desperately.

Andrew growled.

SMACK

"YAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOO!" Andrew had relocated the paddle to Harry's thigh.

SMACK

"AHHHHH! OWWWWW!"

SSSMMMAAACCCKKK

"AHH! OOOUUUCHIEEEEEE!" Harry cried even harder as the paddle assaulted his sit spots. He felt his arm roughly being tied down again, but he didn't care. He was in too much pain.

SMACK

"AAARRRGGGHHH! OOOOOOHH!" Andrew swung harder at his sit spot and thigh.

SSSMMMAAACCCKKK

"YYYAAAAAAAAA! OUUUUCCCHHHH!" Harry howled. That had been right on top of the previous stroke, and it had been even harder!

Harry heard the paddle fall, and the unmistakable clink of a belt being undone.

CRACK

"AAAHHHHHH!"

CRACK

"YAAAAAAA!"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"OOOUUUCCCHHHHHH! AAAHHHH! GOOOODDDDDD! SSTTAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" The belt kept assaulting his sit spot in the same location as the paddle had.

The belt fell to the floor. Harry cried in relief- but that all ended when he felt something hard press against his arse. It hurt so badly! Harry twisted to get away- but too late!

Andrew kept thrusting inside of him, with renewed vigor after hearing every shriek that occurred after a thrust. Minutes of this dragged on until something exploded inside of Harry's arse. He threw his head back and screamed with pain.

Andrew simply laughed. "You lived that, you slut, you'll be back for more!" And ten he was gone, leaving Harry bound to the desk, with a dark red, purple splotched arse and beet red bruised thighs.

Idk if you guys like this, it's my first! This is a one shot but if I get reviews there will be more.


End file.
